The Great War of Kokiri
by zookie
Summary: Link starts living as a 10 year old again, after growing up too 17 in real life. Now monsters threaten the peaceful Kokiri Forest. Can Link protect his home?


The War of Kokiri: Part 1 of a 3 Part Story  
by: Jason Zook  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
After his great battle with Gannon, Link was forced to return to the age he started out as long ago. For the next few years he kept the great secret of his adventure to himself. When he was 13 he began to leave Kokiri more often in search of a new adventure. Thought none ever came he knew one day there would be another.   
  
"Do you have any bombs?" Link asked the man behind the counter.  
"What, for you kid...you don't even have a bomb bag!" the man said back to Link in the ruddest way possible. Link walked out straighting his green tunic on the way out the door. Hyrule market was more busier than usual. People hurrying to the tavern for the afternoon special. Link was hungry but decided not to give into the tempting smell of food. Nothing was better than having the wind in his face while riding Epona. Even though he didn't have Epona when he was young he had been given Epona from Malon for his 13th birthday. This let him travel further throughout Hyrule. When he was 12 there was a celebration in Geuredo Valley for the grand opening of Geuredo Fortress. Link had managed to get passed the guards a few times using his Geuredo mask. Making his way to Lake Hylia he saw the trees blowing in the wind reminding him of the Song of Storms. Epona jumped the two gates and continued into Lake Hylia. On the island out in the middle Link dismounted Epona and climped up the tree. "I wonder what Princess Zelda is doing these days?" Link thought to himself as he stared at the setting sun. So ended another day in Link's life.  
  
Link was making Epona go as fast as she could to get home. Malon had told him that there had been reports of severl Stalfos and Wolfos entering Kokiri Forest. "Faster Epona," Link said under his breath as he rounded the tree and through the tunnel to Kokiri Forest. He jumped off his horse and stopped as the whole village was silent. "SARIA...MIDO!!!" Link shouted running to Mido's house, "ANYBODY!!!"  
"SURPRISE!!!" All the people of Kokiri jumped out from there hiding places and ran over to Link.  
"Happy 17th birthday Link!" Saria exclaimed, "we have been planning this for a long time Link."  
"Well I am certainly surprised but could you please excuse me while I change, I am pretty dirty from the ride home. Malon told me that Stalfos and Wolfos had been seen coming towards the entrance, so I was in a big hurry to get back here," Link said catching his breath.  
  
The party lasted throughout the night. Everyone told stories from the past years and there was great eating and Link enjoyed the whole thing. "Excuse me everyone," Saria said standing up, "I would like to now present Link with his birthday present. Link please come forward." Saria went over to the stump by the entrance to the Forest Temple. "Link we have mannaged to get this for you because of your skills we all know you have in battle," Saria opened the top of the stump and pulled out something large with cloth wrapped around it, "Here take this and use it when the time is needed." Link unwrapped the cloth to reveal a shiny sheath that was blue with golden embroidering. After examining the sheath he drew the sword. It was truly a close resemblance of the Master Sword, with two small points on the left and right of the sword down by the hilt. "Wow, I really don't know what too say other than thank you all, I really appreciate the fact that ever since it was revealed I am not a Kokiri, you all accepted me and let me stay with you. I don't know where I would be without you all so...thank you all, I will repay you someday, somehow," Link put the sword to rest on the side of the table and continued to have a good time.  
  
The morning came and Link awhoke from his treehouse. Sunlight beemed through the small hole in the ceiling. After putting his tunic on and strapping his new sword to his back he made sure that he had enough supplies for the trip he was going to take. Because of the Kokiri's sheltered living situation he decided to go out and get some things from Hyrule Market for them. He found Epona right where he left her. He rode slow seeing as he had no rush. Reaching Hyrule market after a short while he dismounted Epona and walked over the bridge into the market. Making visits to the Potion Shop, Mask Shop, and the Bazaar, he walked up to the vines by the castle gate and sat up there to look at the castle. He remembered hearing that the King had died recently and Princess Zelda had been crowned Queen Zelda. Thinking about Zelda brought back fond memories. "One of these days I will see her again," Link said quietly to himself. Just then he caught a glimpse of curtains move and then a figure emerge. There eyes met but then quickly the curtains were shut.   
  
Back in Kokiri everyone was very happy with the gifts Link had brought. Spending the rest of the night outside he traveled to the small water hole past the entrance to the area that led to Zora's Domain. He tied Epona a post and took off his tunic and jumped in the water. The cool night air made the water seem sort of cold. "Ahhhh, finally some relaxation," Link was swimming when suddenly he notice that there was a faint glow in the direction of Kokiri Forest, "Huh, what is that about...there are never any fires in Kokiri Forest!" Link quickly put his tunic back on and for the second time in two days he was hurrying at full speed back to Kokiri Forest. Instead of dismounting at the tunnel opening this time he went straight through, breaking the rule of no horses in the forest. What he saw shocked him. There were flames on all of the houses and monsters romed freely. Innocent victoms lay here and there. The remaining were running and doing what ever fighting they could. Link imagined this is probably what it looked like whenever the monsters took over the forest when he was asleep for seven years in the Temple of Time. Without thinking he drew his sword and began to slay as many monsters as he could. He worked his way through the village arriving at Saria's house. There were many monsters laying dead on the floor, Saria was curled up in the corner, shivering. Link hurried over and got her on her feet. "Listen, go around and get as many people as you can find and tell them to go to the Sacred Meadow," Link hurried out the door feeling sorry for Saria seeing as she was very scared. But Link had other things to do. First he sprinted over to his treehouse and grabbed his Hylian shield. Now he jumped off the balcony and put his sword right through an approching Stalfos. He went around to every house to see if anyone was there. After telling them all to go to the Sacred Meadow he hurried there himself, hoping he didn't leave anybody behind.  
  
There was a group of about 20 people gathered by the entrance to the Forest Temple. "Everyone, stay calm. Saria please come with me," Link motioned for her and they hurried down the steps and through the hall but they were greated by four Stalfos and two Wolfos. "Here do the best you can!" Link shouted as he tossed her his Kokiri sword. Saria tried her best like Link said but she managed to only strike a Wolfos on the back a couple of times. Link finished the last of the Stalfos stabbing it a few times in the stomach, he then continued his assult with a 360 jump swinging his sword as he did so to slice the head off of the Wolfos that Saria was fighting. The other had ran away after seeing Link's attack on the other Wolfos. "Come on, we have to go get some fairies for the people," Link said as they ran towards the ladder. Link jumped down into the hole from the ledge but Saria had to climb down the ladder. When Saria got there Link had already gathered three fairies and Saria gathered as many as she could hold, healing herself in the process. Link did the same and they hurried back to the others. After healing everyone Link instructed that two Kokiri should go into the Forest Temple and recover the Fairy Bow and whatever arrows they could find. Two men agreed and Link told the others his plan: "We must block off the monsters assult by blocking off the passage to the area where they needed to hold out. There were two teams assembled. One was too block the entrance and the other was to go back to the village and get whatever they could to survive for the next few days. Link was going to go with the team back to the village so he could protect them...he would be in charge of that team. Saria was put in charge of the other team. Saria set off with her team to find something that could block the entrance. Link and his team went off through the Lost Woods. When they arrived in the village monsters were running everwhere and more were coming in. "EPONA!" Link thought, she was probably in danger. He told the others to go off with out him as he was going to have to get Epona. The others hurried away and into their homes for supplies. Link however didn't have such an easy time. For one thing there was a small army guarding the exit. Link was getting no where even though he had killed several monsters there was one very large, mutated Stalfos with a huge dagger and bone-club in his hands. "Uh oh..." Link worked his way to him and stood in front of the...thing, "There has to be some weak point." He looked at his large armor plate on his chest and saw a medallian. "There!" Link jumped as high as he could and swung at the medallian. The sword just barely cut through the chain and the it fell to the ground. "ARGHHHH!!!" the monster woared and swung the dagger aimlessly. Link picked up the medallian and ran out to get Epona.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Saria had to think of something to clog the entrance area. "There has to be something around here I can use!" she said in agrivation. Cries of battle were echoing throughout the maze that led to the Lost Forest. Saria ran down to the small pool of water. She jumped across and continued to run. "Wait...the clay at the bottom! It could be used to block the entrance way," then she glanced over and saw the trees that stood by the gate of the Sacred Meadow. She told everyone her plan and they ran to the water and Saria went to the trees to cut some wood with the Kokiri sword.  
  
***  
Link was busy riding Epona through the village gathering everyone up with all of there belongings. When everyone was together he sent them back to the Sacred Meadow with Epona. He had to stay and defeat the monster so that the attackers would be weakened some what. All of a sudden a huge fire ball was show over the Kokiri walls and it landed in the garden of the three know-it-alls. A huge explsion caused Link to be pushed back from the heat. After things calmed down and the smoke cleared there was one figure standing where the fire ball had hit. He was dressed in the Sheikah clothing and beared a large sword at his belt. Turning he saw that all the monsters had vanished and the man was the only one left. "Who are you, and what do you want with my home," Link demanded as he prepared to fight.  
"All I want is revenge," he said drawing his sword.  
"Well whatever the case...you can bring it on," Link drew his sword and shield and got into a fighting stance.  
  
***  
"Thats it, now everyone lets-oh good here are the others. Go and get things ready while we finish the barricade," Saria was doing a good job as a leader, "Ok thats it...but wait, where is Link?" She looked back, no Link. Some were getting food prepared and others were making beds for rest, they had a feeling they would be there for awhile. Everyone seemed alright, except Saria couldn't stop thinking about Link and what was going on. Then there was a crash and a loud sound. "Wha...what was that!" Saria ran over to look at the barricade and an arm had reached through. It was the huge Stalfos. "Oh no, everyone grab whatever you can and get ready to fight!" Saria took out the Kokiri sword and went down to try and draw the monster back.  
  
***  
The battle had begun. Link was weak compared to the Sheikah but he was more skilled in fighting. "Why er, do you want to fight ugh, me!" Link wanted to stop fighting, he was growing weary. The Sheikah forced Link back beneath the bridge but before they were totally under it Link back flipped up onto it and looked down on the attacker.   
"My name is Strider, and I wish not too fight but help," the warrior Strider said as he lifted his sword. A beam of lighting appeared at the tip of his sword and shot straight into Link's chest.  
"AHHHHH!!!" Link flew off the bridge and landed on the ground back first, "what was that for?" Link said, the wind knocked out of him.   
"Just testing you too see if you are worthy," smiling Strider took off his hood to reveal short blond hair with blue eyes, "now that this is over let's go save your friends," Link got up and drank some red potion. Link sheathed his sword and shook Strider's hand. "So what was the whole "revenge" thing for?" Link asked begining to run towards the Lost Forest tunnel.  
"Do you think you would have fought to your best ability if I would have came in and said "I am here to test you","   
"Well I guess not but that wasn't my best. If things would have gotten worse and you would have become more threatening, I would have started to use my swordsmen skills," he remarked. They both were at the Sacred Meadow gate which had been over-run by the monsters.  
"So thats where they went," Strider said calmly and he drew his sword.  
"They don't ever give up," Link said doing the same, "You take the left way and I will take the right."  
"Sure thing, meet up at the ladder that leads to the fairy hole," Strider said and took off on his path.  
"How did he know-" he was cut short by two Stalfos which he easyly sliced in two with a quick swing of his blade. The water pool caused a small problem because of the Wolfos on the other side. Thinking quickly he dived into the pool and came up on the other side not distracting the two Wolfos. Link wistled and waited for the monsters to look down and then he tossed a bomb up and dove back under. "BOOM!" the bomb exploded killing the Wolfos. Immediatly he was out of the water only to discover that the explosion had gotten the attention of several more monsters. Quickly defending himself he venquished them and found himself at the fairy ladder. Two Stalfos approached from each side. He jumped up and over the one on the right and put his sword through his legs and right through the back of the Stalfos. Landing he turned and charged but right before he hit he rolled through his legs and 360'ed with his sword extended. Satisfied he ran up to the stairs and saw the huge Stalfos fighting the Kokiri. Strider ran passed him and joined in the fight. Link caught up to him and both perfectly in sync they sliced at the legs and jumped straight upwards with their swords pointing up, cutting off the arms. The daggar and club fell and Link dwelt the final blow with a slice across the neck. "Well that was fun but I have had enough," Link said catching his breath and sitting down putting his sword in its sheath, "I think we should all rest here and go repair the village tomorrow."  
"Sir, here is the Fairy Bow and here are all the arrows we could find," a Kokiri man handed him the Fairy Bow.  
"We are all weary, let's go to sleep," Strider walked up to the stump and sat resting his sword against the side of it. For the rest of the night they all slept quietly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
Everyone got up early to start on the repairing of the village. Most of it had been burned down. The only remains were the back part of the shop and the base of the twin's house. The rest were gone. Link's tree was still there but the outside was burned off. Epona was taken out of the forest again so the rule didn't have to be broken even more. Link decided to go to the market and Strider wanted to go with him. They both set off and arrived at the market in a half an hour. Food was needed so Link picked some up from the Prancing Pony Tavern. Strider purchased some wood for rebuilding the houses. After everything was over Link called for Epona and he put the supplies on her and they both walked back to Kokiri Forest.  
  
Three days past and the village was looking like it had before. Strider had stayed in Link's tree house sleeping on a make-shift bed he had made quickly. On the fourth day Strider finished up the roof work of Mido's house and he went over to Link, "Link I think we need to go see the queen."  
"What for, I mean sure I am suspicious of the attack but we both have no right no walk in there and demand to see her!" Link said kicking the dirt and then leting out a sigh.  
"Well I think we should try," Strider walked back to the tree house and gathered up his things.  
"Well I'm not going to take my weapons, but let's go if you say so," Link climbed the ladder to his house and grabbed his Kokiri hat, he had not been wearing it for awhile. Strider stood by Epona, but now he wistled loudly and three times. Galloping could be faintly heard and in a matter of two minutes. "This is Elfur, my horse," he jumped up on Elfur and waited for Link. After Link was ready to go they set off to Hyrule Castle but they took the long way around so Link could show Strider more of Hyrule. Arriving in Hyrule Market by dusk they entered before the drawbridge went up. People were busy gathering up whatever they needed before the stores closed. Strider and Link payed no attention to this and continued on to the gate. "Hello," Link said to the guard, "we would like to speak with the queen."  
"I'm afraid we don't let any ordinary person in to the castle, let alone see the queen!" the guard mocked.  
"Well if you don't let us in we will force are way in, this is very important," Stider said pulling his hood off to reveal his scarred, angry face.  
"Ooooh I'm so scared, do you know how many people do this to me everyday?" the guard walked back to the stairs and called up, "hey Larry! There are some people out here that wanna see the queen! Get Rob and come down here and escort them back to the market!"  
"Link," Strider whispered, "I am going to have to do away with these guards, you grab the first sword you see and run to the castle. We have to talk to the queen no matter what."  
"Whatever you say, I am still a little confused on why we are here," Link said getting off Epona.  
"You will find out soon enough," Stider drew his sword and hid behind of the corner of the wall as the guards came down.   
"Hey, where did your friend go?" the guard peered around the corner only to get smacked across the head with Strider's foot, "AHH!" The guard dropped his spear which Link picked up and hit one of the other guards with. He had a sword so Link dropped the spear and grabbed it.   
"Strider I will wait for you at the moat!" Link said running up the stairs.  
"No! don't wait, just go and get the queen. I will get there eventually," Strider said seeing that there were more guards coming his way.  
"He is gonna get himself killed," Link thought fighting a few guards, all of them must have been alerted because there was a whole bunch coming out of the castle. Link finished with the guard he had been fighting and he ran towards the castle.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
